


First Night Home

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [42]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children of Characters, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: The first night home with the twins.





	First Night Home

It was the twins first night home, and despite Asahi’s insistence, Nishinoya refused to go and rest. Instead, he decided to help his alpha around the house and take care of their new pups. It was only the pups they had to worry about for the time being, Aya and Rai were going to spend the night at their grandmother’s house. The absence of young children running around in the house made it strangely quiet but perfect for the two newborns Nao and Kin.

Nishinoya had the youngest of the two, Kin, resting on his chest while Asahi was cradling the Nao, slowly soothing him to sleep. Nishinoya stroked Kin’s back, and listened to his breathing. Him and Asahi had waited nine months – almost a year, to listen to their new babies breathe and cry.

Nishinoya watched Asahi press a soft kiss against Nao’s forehead before setting him down in his crib.

Even though the twins weren’t identical, they still looked the same because they were babies. They both had the same thick black hair and wide brown eyes. The differences in length and weight were so minimal they were noticeable. They even smelled the same, but of course, that would change as they grow older.

In order to tell them apart Asahi and Nishinoya tied different colored ribbons to their ankles. Purple and Green. Nao had a purple ribbon and Kin had the green one.

Nishinoya stood up and laid kin down in the other crib. The cribs were right next to each other, and the two parents admired their sleeping creation.

“I can’t believe we’ve done this three times.” Nishinoya did with a smile, “Especially after the miscarriage, but I’m happy the condom failed.”

“I am too.” Asahi wrapped an arm around Nishinoya and kissed him on the side of the head, “You make the most perfect pups.”

“Of course I do.” Nishinoya said proudly.

“But now that the babies are sleeping, you need to get some rest too.” Asahi lifted Nishinoya, and carried him into their bedroom.

“I’m not that tired.” Nishinoya protested.

“After giving birth to twins you should be tired.”

“Well, I’m not…”

Asahi sensed Nishinoya’s playful fib, and watched as his omega wrapped the blankets around him with a smile, “I swear I’m not sleepy.” he continued to insist.

Asahi laughed and rubbed Nishinoya’s shoulder, “You sound so much like Aya.”

“She learned from the best.”

“And so will our new little ones.”Asahi ran a hand through Nishinoya’s hair, and kissed him on the cheek, “Just get some rest, and I’ll take care of everything.”

“Yeah, okay.”


End file.
